Did I Really Move On?
by Tir3dForever
Summary: #SnowBarryAllDayEveryda #SnowBarryFic Maybe later on, but for now all human. Starts off with how Cait knew Barry since she was a child but she got into an accident causing her too loose all of her memory. She has changed. What will happen? I suck a summaries, so please check inside for more the story! Please look at it! Thanks! :D #DONE
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters EXCEPT the plot and OCC characters._**

 _Year 2008_

Even after he broke my heart, I still think about him, his eyes, his smile, his hair, everything about him just makes me feel so much better, but I guess he didn't feel the same way. I sighed as I rolled around, once again, in my bed and stared out the window thinking about him.

"Why doesn't he like me?" I thought out loud. I guess he just didn't see me like that. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. The rejection hurts so much. I can't believe that he just rejected me in front of the whole school. I let the tears roll down my cheeks. He even kissed a girl, my bully, Iris West, in front of me and laughs it off.

I suddenly felt my bed dip and a warm body wrap an arm around me, I opened my eyes to see my brother, Carter Snow. He is a Senior at my high school while I am a Sophmore. He is 19 so he is my guardian. Nobody knows about the death of my parents. I will become someone important and avenge their deaths. I held onto his shirt in my hands, in fists, and just sobbed on my brother's chest. He saw it all happening. After all, Barry Allen, was his good friend even though Barry was a Sophmore just like me.

I can't believe he did that to me. I thought he liked me but it was all a bet. He was my best friend since birth but I guess his love for Iris, the schools' most pretty yet popular snobby girl is much more stronger than my love for him.

Carter sighs and runs his fingers through mine and rubs my back "Lets move away from here. Okay? I can't bare them making fun of you and I don't want you to get depressed like...like Jane and kill yourself off because of the joking mocking. You are all I have baby sis. I can't loose you too...will you like to move?" he looked at me with pain and hurt written all over his eyes. I need my brother to be happy.

I looked at him with eyes filled with tears and just nod. He smiles sadly at me "To Chicago it is!"

I smiled, Cart knows just how to make me smile. He smiles "Ronnie will be there too."

My eyes blinked and I smiled widely "Ronnie! Oh yes! I missed him so much!"

He chuckles "Lets Skype hi-"

His phone rings and it said 'Ronnie wants to Skype' and he clicks accept. I giggled as I see Ronnie's sleepy face "Morning to you to idiot."

He blinks and falls off his bed and yells "Oh thanks for that, Morning Shorty."

I giggled "Any time tall guy."

My brother kept laughing "Would you like to fall off your bed again, you clumsy ass." while Ron grabs his laptop from his bed still sitting on the floor and leans his back against his bed and looks at us through his camera.

My brother kept laughing while I stop myself from busting out laughing, these two boys just know how to make me feel so much better.

Ron rolls his eyes "Wow, what a great best friend I have."

I giggled "Hey it was pretty funny."

He whines "Not you too Shorty!"

I giggled again and yawned my brother gets off my bed so I can sleep. He leaves my rom and whispers, I guess he was giving Ronnie the reasons why we were moving, I honestly don't care anymore, I just let the sleep take over my body and black out after thinking along the lines, ' _Screw you Allen, I will forget you, I don't need you.'_

 ** _A/N: I don't own any of the characters EXCEPT MY OCC and I DO own the plot. Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment/like/review/whatever makes you happy!_**

 ** _Also! Barry Allen's mother is still alive and Francine West will be in it as well!_**

 ** _Barry and Iris are middle school ( 7th grade onwards) besties, but Barry has always been best friends with Caitlin Snow since birth since The Snow and Allen have been pretty tight family friends, since their parents have known each other since their high school years. Barry is a year older than her, but same grade since she skipped a grade and Barry is good friend of Cait's brother Cater Snow (OCC)._**

 ** _The Snow sibiling's parents have disappeared when she was a Freshmen in highschool after her brother turned 18 so they are assuming that their parents are dead the sibilings are taking that news hard and a pulling through pretty tightly. They don't tell anyone but Henry and Tess know about it and are trying hard to protect them without Barry knowing about it, the two sibilings live next door by themselves with Carter as Caitlin's guardian._**

 ** _-SJ_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Year 2015_

I giggled as I see Ronnie groaning over the concepts of Organic Chemistry, I snorted "I told you not to take that class,I myself dreaded that class when I took it my Senior year, and after all you did hate Chemistry all your life."

He gives me 'I know you are always right and that I am stupid, lets move on from this subject' look. I just giggled "Sucks, you are a Junior in college, just one more year plus you are working as an intern for the STAR Labs shouldn't you be happy?"

He pouts and whines "So do you! And you are Well's personal secretary/lab assistant as well! Not fair if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes "Well I did get into MIT when I applied as Junior, but I had to finish highschool first but they offered me to take half of the credits in the desired field of mine."

He pouts "I don't like you Shorty. You are too complicated for my liking, for lord's sake you are only 19 and I am 21!"

I giggled "I know. Anyways, did Carter call you yet? He hasn't answered any of my calls."

I frowned and he notices it and pulls me into a tight hug "Love you Angel, don't worry about your brother, he can take care of himself."

I looked up at him and smiled widely and kissed his cheek. "I know who doesn't love me? and I know but I can't help worry about that idiot."

He rolls his eyes "Your brother is just something else if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes "So are you young man." I giggled as I kissed his cheek and let him hold me in his arms.

He pouts "I am gonna go my night class now, be careful okay babe?"

I nodded "You drive safely okay Ronnie? Don't drive like a drunk idiot you tend to drive like, I stil don't understand why you drive like that, you don't even drink, can't you just drive between the lanes like a normal person? Huh?"

He rolls his icy blue eyes as he smiles at me "Remember that we both and Carter are NOT normal."

I giggled and nodded and pushed him out ot our apartment "You are gonna be late young man."

He pouts and shakes his head and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I eagerly responded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and whispered "I love you more." and kissed him again.

He pulls his lips away from mine "I love you mostest. I love you Angel."

I smiled and hugged him tightly, I felt like something bad was about to happen.I shook my head, I am just stressed out, yeah that's just it, I am just stressed out. I smiled at him as we pulled apart he kisses my forehead "I will always love you, remember that Shorty." he taps my nose and turns around on his heals and runs off towards his car. I sighed and slumped against the door frame.

'I know Ronnie, I know. I will always love you to, please remember that.' I whispered to the air.

I walked back into the apartment which my brother, his fiance, my fiance and I share. I smiled as I run my fingers along the picture of Ronnie and I. I sit down in the couch and hugged the picture to my chest. He saved me. He saved me from the accident which I apparently lost all of my memories of my past. He helped me move on from the pain of not remembering anything of my past. I welcome the sleep and let the darkness take over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caitlin's POV**

I groaned as I woke up to my phone ringing, who the hell calls someone this late at night? Without looking at my caller ID I just grab my phone and lift it "What?"

It was my brother on the other line "Cait? Caitlin, where you?"

I sighed and stand up fast as I realize that he was panicking "I am at our apartment, why? Are you okay?"

He sighs, he sounded like he was crying, "You have to come to the hospital, right now. Hurry up Cait."

I nodded and ignored the fact that I was in my PJs and just grab my jacket and headed out "On my way. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

He sighs "I can't tell you Cait. You have to be here."

I groaned "Which hospital?"

" Alternate Care." I sighed and gunned off towards the hospital.

After 10 minutes of driving, I parked my car and hurried into the hospital looking for my brother. I finally spotted him "Cart, why did you cal-"

I turned around just to see what I hoped to never see.

 **Barry's POV**

After all these years of Caitlin Snow's disappearance my parents and I haven't been the same. Iris and I have been together for 3 months after she disappeared out of my life but that fell apart drastically. I have changed completely without my best friend by my side. When my mother found what happened she just looked at me with so much disappointment I have ever seen written all over her eyes. My father just looked after me but never spoke to me, till this day I still don't understand why my parents were so disappointed in me. I was an immature teen for god's sake! Anyways, after Cait and Carter left to god knows where people at my school the next day ignored me as well. I wasn't so popular anymore.

Carter's friends would always glare at me and try to pick fights with me, Cait's friends would flick me off and man one guy, Cisco, my best friend and Cait's best friend as well, actually got me suspended for a week for something I didn't even do!

Ever since that day we never spoke to each other, he blamed me for Cait's departure and also told me how I should be more supportive about things. I didn't understood what he meant by that?

I lost my two best friends but I ignored the pain and always faked my smile because I had to be strong for Iris. Then our relationship didn't go so well because I always was thinking about Cait, I even called Iris Cait a couple of times and didn't even apologize to her, I didn't see the point of me apologizing to her about something that small, but who knew that I was wrong, We had arguments, no make ups, and then a new kid by the name of Eddie, Eddie Thawne, just snatched the girl of my life out of my grasp. But the funny thing was I felt so glad that he took her away from me. I guess I didn't like her. I don't like anyone, but Cait has always been on my mind. I got out of highschool as a Valedictorian and went to Yale ( **A/N: IDK don't remember what college he went to sheesh don't judge XD** ) and now currently have two more years left of college but on the sidelines I work with Joe West by helping him out with his crime scenes and stuff, Iris and I are still good friends. Cisco and I are not exactly friends but we do talk to each other here and there...at the moment, but we both go to the same Uni.

Now I am currently walking towards my dad's office but since he is currently working on a patient his lab tech told me to go towards the ER area. I spotted my father running in and out of this one room, hurriedly talking to this one boy about something. That boy, he looks so familiar. It's Carter! Carter Snow!? I jogged towards them and looked at my dad talking to him.

My dad sadly looks at Carter "The burns are 3 degree burns...half of his face was burnt off, you can see his skull."

Carter sighs and looks at the girl whose frozen and staring straight at the window right in front of her. I still can't see her face, is that Cait? Is she alive? The girl steps forward and places her small, cute hand on the glass and gasps loudly. My dad and Carter slowly walk towards her. She steps back and lets out a scream, it all happened in slow motion, her hair whipped around slowly uncovering her perfect skin, beautiful blue green eyes, perfect red lips, rosy cheeks, and tears rolling down her cheeks. I blinked and suddenly time was ticking by at a normal rate. I shook my head and walked towards my father. The girl cries uncontrollably in Carter's arms. Is that girl his girlfriend? Oh please don't let her be his girlfriend.

My father suddenly notices me, so does Carter he gasps and he looks away from me and back at the sobbing girl in his arms. My father whispers "I will take care off her Carter."

He nods and looks at me as my father walks away with the sobbing girl. He sighs "It's been long Allen."

I groaned "I know what i did was unacceptable but it was a bet and I was fucking immature! Wh-"

He rolls his eyes and cuts me off "It's not a big deal. I have moved on from the past and Cait doesn't remember the past but that doesn't mean I will let you back into our lives."

My eyes widen "Cait? Where is she? Gosh, I missed her so much. You can't be serious! I have changed I swear! I missed Cait and you with all my heart."

He sighs "I can't let you back into her life Barry, you were supposed to be there for her when she was at her weakest and I get it you could've still friendzoned her in the nicest way you know? But you didn't do any of that!"

I was confused "What happened?"

He looks at me with shock written all over his eyes "She didn't tell you that our parents died?"

I stumbled back a bit but the bar behind held me "They d-died? How? When?"

He sighs "Freshmen year, when she turned 14."

I gasped and suddenly got angry "Who else knew about it?"

He looks at the window "Your parents. I guess she told them not to tell you e-"

I growled "I don't care. Where the hell is she?"

He looks at my father and points at the girl crying. I was about to walk upto her but Carter's hand on my shoulder stopped me. He looks at me with pain and saddness written all over his face "She doesn't remember anything from her past ever since the accident took place, she lost her memory of everything Barry."

My heart clenched in pain, she doesn't remember anything? Not even our friendship? I looked back at the man in the room through the window. Who was he? How can she cry over him? How can know him?

I sighed and just let my head rest against the wall behind me as I closed my eyes to think about life.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment/like/review/or whatever makes you happy! Thank you again!**

 **-SJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caitlin's POV**

I gently pulled away from the doctor and hurriedly grabbed my phone and dialed my best friend's number "H-hello? C-can you come to Alternate Care? No, I am fine...It's Ronnie...H-he is going to d-die...Please come here, I-I need a friend...W-we are in the ER."

After what felt like hours, I see my best friend. "Cisco to the rescue Cait!"

I sobbed as he hugs me "R-ronnie is going to die...that's what the d-doctor said...can't we do something to keep him alive?"

He sighs and the gasps as he looks at Ronnie's face through the window and pulls away from me. He gently knocks on the window. I looked at what he was doing. He looks away from Ronnie and looks at me "We can't save him Caitlin."

I just closed my eyes as I leaned my forehead against the cold glass that's blocking my way towards my fiance. I let the tears roll down my cheeks. How? Why? Why him? What happened? I snapped my eyes open and looked at Carter and hissed "What exactly happened?"

He sighs "I told him not to Caitie...but he still did it...he ran into the burning apartment just to save this little girl...the girl is a bit burnt but not as bad as Ronnie...I am so sorry Caitie."

I smiled a bit even though it pained me "He always has to be the hero huh? Did he forget about me? I don't want him to be the hero...We loved each other."

Doctor Allen looks at me "Caitlin, the chances of him living is...is %5...he won't make it Caitlin...I am sorry."

I whispered "No." as I suddenly felt the room spin around me. I let myself fall.

 **Barry's POV**

I saw Cisco. My eyes widened, he didn't tell me that they both talk to each other! What the hell? I was angry at both of them, Caitlin for leaving me and Cisco for not telling me. I was suddenly snapped out of it as I see Caitie falling. I jumped into action and caught her before she fell. I let out a deep breathe which I didn't know I was holding. "Gosh you are so beautiful." i whispered down at her forgetting the fact that everyone around us were listening. I shook my head as I slowly smiled down at the fallen angel in my arms. I slowly help her up and sit her down on the chair. I stood up straight as I examined her beautiful, peaceful face. Man, she is beautiful. I shook my head as I run my fingers through my hair and let out a small groan as I see three shocked faces.

I innocently smiled at them "Whaat?"

Carter rolled his eyes and shakes his head " , I don't know what to do, this place helped Caiti grow over her pain of not remembering stuff."

My father nods thoughtfully "She can move in with my wife and I, are you okay with that idea Son?"

Carter sighs and nods "Please take good care off her..."

My father smiles sadly at him "I will be going back to Cali in three days, I had to finish up this one patient case and then your sister's...friend? Landed in my bosses' eyes so he asked me to take up this case as well, I usually live in Cali."

Carter nods "I will have to stay here. I will make sure Caitie transfers her credits to a university at Cali."

My father nods, I should transfer as well. I blurted out "What Uni does she go to?"

Cisco and Carter answered "MIT."

My eyes widened, she got into my dream college! Man, she is smarter than I am. I need her to remember me, I still have to apologize for my stupid stunt I pulled on her in 10th grade. I will make you remember me Caitie, I am not giving up now or never. I can't loose you again. I promise you Angel. I promise you that i will protect you.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a like/comment/review/ or whatever makes you happy! Thanks again for reading, my plot is slowly developing sowwy!**

 **-SJ**


End file.
